Early Morning Routine
by Ookami-Papillon
Summary: Muta has a morning with the woman he loves. MutaHana


**TITLE:** Early Morning Routine

**SUMMARY:** Muta has a morning with the woman he loves. MutaHana.

**NOTES:** Muta really likes ALL insects.

–

Hana wakes to a cold early morning. Not a pleasant thing to greet; not in nothing but her underwear. Hana pauses, sprawled out in a bed that isn't hers. She sniffs. Aburame Muta. She sniffs again. Her Haimaru trio are sleeping nicely in the corner.

Hana slides her hand across the bedsheets and er fingernails hit Muta's bare arm.

The man jerks slightly. "Mm. Mm?" He squints at her, looking tired. "Please don't tell me you want more."

Hana grins. "What, can't go another round?"

Muta buries his face in the pillow with a tortured groan. Hana laughs. "You insatiable woman! I haven't slept well in three weeks and you just bully me!" His voice is muffled in pillow fluff, but his tone is indignant.

Hana hums. "I love you, though, so it can't be helped."

"'Can't be helped'," He repeats with bitterness. He pauses, groaning again, and then pulls himself up onto his elbows. Hana indulgently watches his arms tensing and shifting to find balance. "Everyone thinks you're the nice one, the less wild one, but you're not," He goes on grumpily, his hair obscuring his face because he's too tired to raise his head.

Hana doesn't bother to do anything about the little smile playing on her lips. "Oh really? How am I not the most civil one, then?" She's not. She's really not. Everyone who really knows her knows that.

"Insatiable," Muta reminds her. "If we go back to the archaic social standards Konoha was founded on, women were supposed to be pious and virginal." Hana giggles. "Well that's how it was. You know," He says suddenly, his head snapping up and his shining, black eyes turning to her, "Sexualised women were thought to have been possessed by demons. Or whores of Satan."

Hana found herself not caring. "That's nice, honey."

Muta looked confused. "No it's not. They used to preform painful exorcisms on those poor women."

Hana shakes her head, musing up her hair. "Poor horny women."

"Yes," Muta agrees. They're silent for a while.

Hana tries to keep herself from sniggering. "Well, what're you gonna do about _this_ horny woman, huh? Expel it out of me?"

"Exorcise," Muta corrects with a shy smile, and Hana smiles back immediately. "And if she needs me, I'm at her service." He dips his head to cement the fact.

Hana rolls over, from her back to her stomach, and hugs the pillow beneath her. "Nah, I was just joking. Go back to sleep, I'm hungry. What do you even have in your cabinets?" She asks, as she shoves her knees under her to get up.

"Are you sure? I don't really, well, mind," He sort of mumbles the last part out. Hana pauses, watching him with one eye. "You're a very beautiful woman; I suppose there's no man alive who would mind," He goes on, in that tone of voice that suggests this is personal dialogue.

Hana chooses to comment anyway. "Your brother, Shino. Or, hey, any and all of my cousins!" She puts in with mock surprise.

Muta frowns. "Well I imagine they're automatically exempt, seeing as they're relations or idiots."

Hana rolls her eyes and wrenches herself into a sitting position. "Right you are, lover boy."

"Yes," Muta says mildly, and sits up himself. Hana winces a little as his joints crack, and he groans again.

"Sorry. Was I too demanding?" She asked, reaching over and brushing his long hair from his face.

Hana's glad her boy's an Aburame. His hair hides his solid jaw and his goggles cover his strong cheekbones.

Muta shakes his head, giving her his little smile again. "I've brought this upon myself, trying to court a lady of the wolves."

Hana practically glows. Muta always has the best euphemisms. "Yeah. Okay."

Muta chuckles and looks away, trying to make his grin and his embarrassment less noticeable.

They'd been dating for half a year now, and he was still a very shy, very stoic sort of man. Hana never really imagined dating a man who didn't like to smile, or laugh. Who didn't like to? Aburame Muta apparently, and he got absolutely mortified over it. Of course, that was usual Aburame behaviour, really. So Hana took it upon herself to bring some usual Inuzuka behaviour into their relationship to be even. One of her favourite things was to get Muta to crack just a little smile. Just a bit of a chuckle.

"I think I have bread?" Muta puts forward suddenly.

It throws Hana for a loop. "What?"

"In my cupboards. I think I might have some bread," Muta reminds her.

"Oh. Right." Hana wrinkles her nose. "That's gross. You've been gone three weeks!"

"Auntie left a note on my door and said she put it there just yesterday," The Aburame man assures her.

Hana raises her eyebrows. "Your auntie has a key to your apartment?"

Muta looks cross. "Don't question these things, Hana." As if to make a point, a few kikaichū chose to wander along Hana's Inuzuka fangs. She brushes them off, and Muta makes a hissing sound about her disturbing them.

The Inuzuka sniggers a little. "Okay, okay. What're we gonna have on it, then?"

Muta pauses to think. "… Honey. Yes, I've got some of that," He says to himself, and looks quite pleased that they could have breakfast here.

Hana was sceptical. "How long has that been in the fridge? Is it the same stuff your cousin gave you months ago?"

"Of course," Muta replies, like it was obvious. "Honey never goes off, you know. When they open tombs unearthed in archaeological discoveries with honey in them you can still eat it." Muta gives his small smile. "Insects are so good when they make things, now aren't they? You'd never see an insect do things by halves," He went on with no little amount of satisfaction.

Hana rolls her eyes. "That's great. You want to eat now, or go on about bees more?" The Inuzuka woman motions for the door with a searching look on her face.

Muta hesitates. "Can I tell you about swarming dances?"

Hana gives him a hard, blank look. "Not without food," She tells him, and hops out of bed, calling for her triplets as she goes downstairs.

They jump up immediately and bark in response, going to her as one.

Muta sits there for a moment, breathes in the morning, gets a shirt. He pulls it on as he too follows after Hana. He watches her as she finds some old mince she deems good enough for her baby boy's breakfasts and separates it accordingly.

Muta leans against the doorway. He wants to tell her something. He wants to tell her he loves her. He wants to tell her she's perfect. "… Knifes are in the next drawer, to your left," He calls out.

As Hana thanks him Muta pinches the bridge of his nose, hard. Maybe he wasn't quite there yet. He looks back up at Hana, and she's laughing at him. Muta feels himself smiling, and resists the urge to fight it off his face.

Maybe he isn't quite ready to tell her how he feels, but he thinks that maybe Hana is willing to wait.


End file.
